


i am ironman

by StarxRox



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: “Stark men are made of iron”Yes, they are. They are hard to kill and will kick you in the ass till their last bloody breath.—————WARNING!THIS WORK CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILERS!





	i am ironman

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a tribute to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and my childhood hero Anthony Edward Stark also known under the alias “Ironman”. 
> 
> Don’t read it if you have not seen “Avengers: Endgame (2019)” yet. 
> 
> It is not worth it.

 

>   
>  _“It’s okay, Tony.”_

His eyes felt so tired as the numbing blackness began to spread in his body. He knew what was happening.

So often he already had experienced that sensation in his life. It was an old companion of his.

He did not even remember how many times he had been close to death. He was ok with dying. There had been enough close calls for him to accept that the next time would be his last time, that it would be it...

tony had never expected to live a long life. Always being on the verge, near to death, just one step away made him anxious, afraid, scared of leaving... 

But deep in his heart Tony accepted his death a long time ago in a cave somewhere in Afghanistan.

 

> “ _We’re gonna be ok now.”_

Yeah, they would. After all these years Tony knew finally for the first time in his life that everything would be fine. Now he was sure that nobody would need him.

Not anymore.

He did not need to stay strong.

He was not forced to fight anymore.

He had reached the finish line.

What would happen now would not concern him anymore.

Yes, he was sad that he did not get to spend more time with Pepper, his love of his life, who had been always on his side and endured his stupidity.

Tony was sad that his little sweet baby girl Morgan would not get more time with her father and grow up as a half-orphan because he played hero.

His heart clenched when he thought of Peter, that light hearted intern he cared for. That boy was a mess of the finest in all ways Tony had been as well but damn him, Underoos was now able to live again.

Rhodey, oh honey bear, platypus, sour-patch... they had been brothers after the crazy years at MIT where Tony had jumped from one trouble to the next with having the annoying older man running behind him to solve his problems.

Dear god, Tony sighed let out a groan, they all had been his family.

Of course he was sad he had to leave them.

After all he loved them 3000 times.

But it was his time to go.

The avengers. He never thought that their little boyband group would manage to get as far they did.

It was crazy, looking back and comparing how much they all - the whole world - has changed.

Steve, the stubborn boy from the past... Tony finally understood why Steve acted the way he did. And he forgave him. He could see now that man Howard had seen. A hero who just could not give up even if it meant his own end.

Bruce, Hulk, green bean... the both of them had been one guy to Tony from the first day he met them. They both just... kind of split up and had to talk it out for them to mend together again so they could finally heal and move on with their life.

Natasha, Natalie... so many names did she have. So many identities. But none of them were truly hers. Over all these years that woman had still to discover herself and find her destiny. Guess, it was to save them all. Maybe he would see her...

Clint, Legolas... a man with many faces. Tony had never truly understood the man but maybe it had been because he underestimated Clint’s power. A father, a friend, a brother, a team mate, an assassin and most importantly a spy. A normal guy without no special superpowers who had to prove himself in a team full of gifted individuals. To say Tony was impressed was an understatement.

Thor, well Thor was a strange guy. He loved his hammer, had a mean swing, could summon thunder and seemed far dumber than he actually was. These last years had been hard on the guy. Yet, he still had not given up even though the god should maybe lay off a little bit of his beer.

Last but not least there was Happy... oh Happy... Tony knew that he could trust his bodyguard to keep his family safe. Pep, Morgan, Peter... - he still saw his friend as his bodyguard, a hard habit to get rid of even in death. The man was an angel...

Oh god, Pepper... his wife... what would he give if he could sit up one last time and hug her, kiss her and tell her that he loved her?

What would he give to ruffle his little demon’s hair and top her 3000 times loving him by stating he loved her one time more just to annoy he?

How much would he give to say Peter that nothing was his fault and that the nosy boy was a prt of his family, too? That he was just as much a son to him like Morgan? That he wanted Peter be a big brother to her like Rhodey had been for him?

In the darkness a little tear wandered down on the burnt and raspy skin of the beaten martyr who was surrounded by some members of his family and closest friends.

> _“You can rest now.”_

Then, he gave in to the darkness.

This time he knew it would be the last time.

There was no rematch, no dramatic comeback, no reincarnation.

This was the goddamn fucking last breath of the famous Tony Stark.

‘Thank you, Yinsen.’, he whispered to himself in his mind, ‘Thank you for giving me a second chance. Because of you I had additional 15 years and a family. Hope, I didn’t disappoint you.’

With these last words the fire in the hero’s eyes died down, the body relaxed into a peaceful posture as if the soul who had owned it had been the happiest man in existence and a satisfied smile appeared as the tension of the muscles in the face left.

 


End file.
